falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aztecas Energy
A strange broadcast that occurs randomly in the area. A once bright beacon of Mexican American cooperation and entrepreneurship, Aztecas Energy has fallen onto hard times with the nuclear holocaust that was the Great War. Its downright amazing that the company is still functioning today, but it wasn't a direct target of the nuclear blasts and, with the scarcity of the wasteland power, is in high demand. Its not as flashy as its notorious industry rival Poseidon Energy, but what it lacks in grandioseness and crony government ties, it more than makes up for in simply family business charm and local community connections. History In August 2049, George Muller quietly formed a Delaware corporation named Aztecas Energy with the stated goal of providing world-class oil refining capacity to the severely under maintained Mexican oil fields. Of course, as with all projects Aztecas Energy had significant hurdles to its formation and eventually grew beyond this simple plan. The tightly controlled Mexican energy market was a tough industry to break into. Government bureaucrats held the reigns for the Mexican oil markets and they would require significant courting to proceed. While most of the officials could be bought with a large enough check, some of the die hard socialists were a bit tougher. George was able to win over all but a few of the officials over the course of a year, which was impressing by bureaucratic standards. The remaining holdouts would never be convinced, but as luck would have it, the head of the socialist party passed away due to an unfortunate car accident later that fall. With the socialists distracted by a power vacuum and infighting the company was free to proceed ahead, a major turn of luck for Aztecas Energy. In 2050 the company was finally putting refineries up and building pipeline connections. In mere months, the oil would be flowing north to meet ever growing American demand. Of course, this put Aztecas Energy in the middle of an energy war between the United States and Mexico. The company frequently found itself facing crippling crude shortages. It was in this period of geopolitical turmoil that George Muller formed a subsidiary corporation named Mexican Transportation Solutions, or MTS, (a company which unfortunately did not survive the Great War). This new subsidiary bought multiple assets, including a network of defunct Mexican rail lines and an airline which operated chiefly in former French Indochina. Muller himself maintained a 40% share in the company while investors from Vietnam and Laos controlled the remaining 60%. The oil being refined was not sufficient for significant transport, but it was enough to fuel a global cargo distribution network. Flights flew daily from such hub as New York, Chicago, Anchorage, Saigon, Beijing, and of course Mexico City. The subsidiary was a modest success and even started to handle cargo overflows from Miami-based Southern Air and the New York-based Evergreen Airlines. MTS promised to deliver "Anything, Anywhere, Anytime," and they had a fleet of top notch cargo planes and rail cars to move their cargo. The bulk of what was shipped went to the Republic of Vietnam, the Kingdom of Laos, and Cambodia, but prior to the American invasion of Mexico significant shipments of goods were sent to Mexico City as well. The US invasion in 2051 hurt shipping operations, some, there just wasn't the same high level of need for quiet and quick transportation of US sponsored business consultants, craftsmen, trade experts, and security experts. The one good news with the American invasion is that crude oil flowed once again in high and unsustainable levels. Aztecas Energy lost most of the contracts to the cronies at Poseidon Energy, but there was more than enough crude in those years to go around. It was during this period that Aztecas looked to diversify their product offerings in order to compete better with Poseidon. George wasn't a fool and knowing the Mexican energy sector intimately, he knew that sooner rather than later Poseidon would tap the area dry and move on. By 2060 Aztecas Energy had a function nuclear reactor operating and the company was starting a long-term switch from oil refining to nuclear power production. Of course, shipping would remain an invaluable component of Azteca Energy's core strategy. There was higher demand than ever for the secure shipment of containers from Central America into the US, from there MTS planes would unload and pick up new containers that needed be air dropped into conflict zones in South East Asia. Though MTS would fiercely deny it, there were some allegations that the cargo shipments had even gone into the heartland of China, but these rumors were never substantiated. There were big dollars in getting cargo securely into these war zones and Aztecas needed all it could get to compete with the cronies at Petro-Chico, a not at all subtle subsidiary of Poseidon Energy. Post War Aztecas Energy had one thing the folks at Poseidon did not have and that was staying power. When the Great War finally came the relatively small standing Aztecas had was a blessing. The infrastructure of Poseidon was blown to bits while the small border presence Aztecas had gone without notice, it received the standard bombardment most other nondescript areas received. When the war had finished the refineries and power plants were damaged, but salvageable. Reconstruction would take decades in the chaos that followed, but Aztecas would not be deterred, each successive generation of Muller looked to put their mark on the company's future. The MTS, unfortunately, was unable to continue as is, the rail network was unsalvagable and the airline was completely destroyed. It took serious consideration, but the MTS was eventually fully bought by Aztecas Energy and switched to a network of trade caravans. While the business can no longer reach Asia markets reliably, the significant trade does flow between Central America and Texas. Draft animals carry cargo containers full of high-value goods out of the jungles of Nicaragua up into the former United States. Just like before the war the goods would then be offloaded while uranium, and highly demanded products would go south to repeat the process. Aztecas Energy still has that knack for getting supplies into hotbeds of conflict, which is a requirement to do any trading on the Corpse Coast. This undertaking required significant planning and a network of shaky political agreements between local warlords and comancheros. At times these agreements fell apart, and when that happened Azteca Energy worked to resolve the issue with their mix of friendship and diplomacy. Diplomacy isn't always an effective strategy, in the past a hotshot comanchero caravan raider caused repeated problems for Azteca Energy. Luckily for the company that man was thrown from his Brahmin and broke his neck in an unfortunate accident. The lives of comancheros are filled with peril and accidents can occur all the time, its a tragic loss each time it unfortunately occurs. Supplies of uranium and crude oil are unsurprisingly low. The caravan traffic can only bring in the meager amount of new fuel to power the plant. Aztecas facilities are generally powered and a small supply of electricity is transmitted to wealthy patrons nearby. Most of the electricity goes north to the wealth Texas barons, but a few men of note are capable of purchasing the power locally as well. Power line infrastructure is a constant problem, and new poles are hard to come by. Most power lines are held aloft by locust trees, which takes significant long-term planning to use. At this point generating electricity is a passion project, and something they need for internal use. The company makes far more on trade and business consultations than through selling power as there are a narrow range of customers that can pay for it. Activities Aztecas Energy is first and foremost an energy provider, while it is not their main money maker the company is proud of its legacy and will not abandon its original purpose. Trade and business consultations are the two major activities that support the energy side of the company. Aztecas sends experts out to meet with: local governments, warlords, insurgent groups, trade companies, political interests, cattle barons, etc, to offer advice on how to get lean on waste and other pressing issues. Its a vital aspect of maintaining good relations with the various interests along the trade routes. You never know when you'll need a friend and Aztecas Energy has a long history of doing favors and having favors done for them. The trade game can get hairy, but that sweet flow of high-value goods from Nicaragua is worth it because its how they can trade for uranium. Currently, the company is considering a switch in focus to research and development. Its one aspect of many that Aztecas Energy is not utilizing fully. The current CEO feels that trying to do that on top of everything else would be spreading the company too thin. Just maintaining the current operations is an impressive feat given the coordination required. So there are some internal disputes over how to best spur innovation at the facility. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Chihuahua Category:Mexico Category:Caravan Companies